Transmuter
Transmuters are often feared, and considered dangerously close to dabbling in black magic. Rumours say that a Transmuter can turn a man into a frog (and those rumours happen to be correct). Transmuters not only change their enemies though, they also change themselves in various and unsettling ways. Statistics * Hit Die: d8 * Alignment: Any * Abilities: The Transmuter uses Intelligence for spellcasting. * Spells per day: As Wizard (Core Rules). * Spell Progression: As Wizard (Core Rules). * Spell list: School of Changing. * Weapon Proficiencies: Simple and martial weapons. * Armor Proficiencies: Light armor. * The Transmuter casts spells as a Wizard (memorization). * Skill points at 1st Level: 4 + Int modifier * Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 4 + Int modifier Progression Table Special Features At first level, a Transmuter knows all 0th and level spells of the School of Changing, and a number of first level Changing spells equal to 4 + intelligence modifier. When levelling up, the conjurer may choose 2 new spells known. A Transmuter can learn new Changing spells from scrolls, spellbooks or other arcane spellcasters. Armored Caster A Transmuter is able to wear light armor without incurring spell failure. Enhance Attribute The Transmuter can add a temporary +2 enhancement bonus to any one of his physical ability scores. This bonus lasts for a number of minutes equal to the Transmuter's class level. The Transmuter may spend several uses of this ability to either grant even higher enhancement bonuses to one or more ability scores. At first level, the Transmuter may grant as high as +4 to any one attribute. At fifth level this increases to +6, at tenth level to +8, at fifteenth level to +10 and at twentieth level to +12. The Transmuter can use this ability once per day + intelligence modifier, plus one additional time per five class levels. Using this ability is a standard action that does not provoke attack of opportunity. Arcane Balance A Transmuter can control arcane energies better than most, and is able to have two active arcane spells (buffs) at the same time. Note that this only applies to the Transmuter, not his allies. Transmutable Memory The Transmuter can alter some of his prepared spells in a short amount of time. Once per day, the Transmuter can give up a number of prepared spell levels (up to a maximum total equal to half his class level) and prepare different spells in their place, as long as the number of newly prepared spell levels is equal to or less than the number of spell levels given up (0-level spells don't count). Example: A 12th-level Transmuter who uses this variant can lose two 1st level spells and two 2nd-level spells from memory (a total of six spell levels, half the character's class level) and prepare two 3rd level spells. Using this ability requires about a minute of deep concentration. Greater Arcane Balance At tenth level, a Transmuter achieves greater control over arcane energies, and is now able to have three active arcane spells (buffs) at the same time. Note that this only applies to the Transmuter, not his allies. Category:Classes